


Battlefield (I'm coming for you)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Happy Ending, Murder, Yennefer killing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash Fic/PromptYennefer storms through Aretuza, killing every assassin and sellsword in her path to get to Tissaia, to make sure she's safe. She loves her and she will murder every person in her way to save her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Battlefield (I'm coming for you)

Blood poured from the gash on Yennefer’s forehead. She didn’t have time to work on healing it. Didn’t have time to take stock on her other injuries. She was sure she had been stabbed at one point but she had to get to her. She had too. She had to find Tissaia.

So, she would grit her teeth and she would find the woman she loved.

She dodged numerous spells and various arrows that were being shot at her by the assassins that Stregobor had sent to murder the mage’s taught by Tissaia and Tissaia herself. His power had waned since the chapter had booted him but money could always buy further power and it would always by assassins.

She threw as many defensive spells as she could. She tried to ignore the fact that she was stepping on the blood and bodies of many of Tissaia’s students who hadn’t been able to defend themselves. She hoped that there were more alive than dead. She was flashing back to Sodden and she was trying her best not to get lost in them because she had to find her.

She had to find Tissaia.

She knew there was hope because she could still feel her. She could feel her magic coursing through Aretuza, as controlled yet slightly erratic as always. She hoped she could feel Yennefer’s. She hoped Tissaia knew that Yennefer was coming for her, that she would make sure that no assassin would touch her.

She snaps the neck of the next person who tries to impale her on his sword.

Sellswords. They were everywhere. Men who were willing to find for whoever paid them. She wondered somewhat if they were different than Witcher’s really. They too were often paid to slay the beasts of the world but they were also paid to kill the innocents too.

Yennefer murdered every single one that had a drop of blood on them, brutally.

Some of these mages were just children like she had been when she had entered the school. They were not bad. They couldn’t help that they had magic born into their blood. She’d kill Stregobor after all this. She would make sure he would pay.

She finally stands in front of Tissaia’s open door to her study and finds the woman battling three assassins at once. All of which, wield magic themselves. She can tell her mentor is tired. She can see the sweat building up ap at the top of her forehead, her usually neat bun is messy, strands everywhere.

Yennefer’s closes her eyes and remembers the burning at Sodden, remembers the smile of the fire, and the screams of the soldiers.

She forgets the bottle once more. Her chaos explodes.

She burns the assassins alive with little exertion and their screams fill Tissaia’s study. She open’s her eyes and finds Tissaia staring at her, her chest heaving. She runs quickly towards her, throwing her arms around her before they can even think and portals out of Aretuza.

More would come. She didn’t know how many Stregobor had paid.

She takes her to her safe house. A wooden lodge deep in a forest off the isle of Skellige. Wards surround it. They would be safe here. Tissaia would be safe here. She walks towards her mentor and soon Tissaia has her hands on her face, looking over her injuries. She’s not sure how she got to the sofa in the rest area but Tissaia is caring for her.

Yennefer’s heart swells and the voice in the back of her mind tells her Tissaia is safe, she can rest, she can let herself feel.

The air is filled with electricity and every time Yennefer tries to tell Tissaia how she feels, how glad she is that she’s safe and that she wasn’t too late, the woman quietens her with a finger against her lips. Yennefer had taken to kissing it, which caused a small smile on the Arch Mistresses’ face.

When Tissaia stops treating her she cups the younger woman’s face and presses her lips to her. It is then Yennefer realizes that she doesn’t need to say anything. They can both feel how important this is, they can both feel each other’s relief that the other is safe.

Yennefer wasn’t too late. Tissaia had lived.

And everything would be as it should be.


End file.
